


A romantic cruise...and mysteries...

by Ladycroft4evr



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycroft4evr/pseuds/Ladycroft4evr
Summary: This one shot is set after the latest Miss Fisher movie, Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears. Both Jack and Phryne confess they've got each other's hearts and give in to each other...The cruise, now, it's a bit of a throwback to the football episode. Jack, Phryne and a romantic cruise on an ocean liner has long been pending since that day.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	A romantic cruise...and mysteries...

Second day of a three-day cruise of the Pacific. The balmy, salty sea breeze and the golden rays of the morning sun put her in a great mood as she climbed up the last few steps to the upper deck. He had promised to wait for her, and they would have their breakfast up here. It was too nice of a day to stay in bed. Decadence and Jack wasn't a combination she would have thought of a year ago, but it was a nice change of pace for them.

There he was, leaning against the railing gazing out at the horizon. A spot of calm against the backdrop of the rocking blue waves, somehow part of the view, yet apart.

Phryne took a moment to appreciate the scenery. The clear blue sky, gorgeous blue waters, the white railing, the polished wood of the deck. Everything the sun touched today was glorious. So was he, an incredible specimen, handsome detective Jack Robinson. Darling Jack, strong and steady, him with his knowing eyes and warm smile as he turned to her, hand held out in welcome, the movement and the the casually thrown-on cotton shirt showcasing those bunched muscles. Acknowledging the flutter in her belly, she took the outstretched hand.

He drew her in, inhaled her perfume. "French again."

"I thought you liked it, Jack."

"I do. Only because you wear it," he gave her neck a playful sniff, smiling when her laugh bubbled out.

She relished his undivided attention, and the playful streak he rarely displayed. "Flatterer," she batted her lashes at him, pulling back a little to admire the view. She liked the glint in his eyes. He was a serious man, by his own admission. He was indeed, and she loved all of him. The serious, intelligent Inspector, and the witty, playful Jack. "Aren't you worried about scandals and being proper, Inspector," she teased, playing with the top buttons of his shirt. There were a few socialites scattered above deck, and a few curious eyes darted their way.

Unconcerned, he studied the wicked gleam of amusement in her eyes. Charming freight train, she had once claimed. That she was. He admired her wits, her courage, adored her impish, unapologetic self. He had long since given up on his heart for it was lost to her. "In all the time I have known you, Phryne, I nearly lost you a hundred times over in all sorts of stupid ways. Scandal will not be one of them," he said determinedly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then thought the better of it, releasing the lock of hair. He wouldn't change a thing about her. Not one thing. She was perfect the way she was.

"Jack," she touched her lips to his, mainly to soothe, and simply because she could when it pleased her. "You won't lose me. How many times do you have to hear that?" she asked gently.

"I don't know," he answered sincerely. "I don't. All I know is that we've wasted too much time, all this time," he traced a finger over those prominent cheekbones of hers, a gossamer caress. A man needed to reassure himself sometimes. "Life's too short to waste even a moment. I learned that from you," he added a smile at the end, an afterthought. She was his, and he wasn't about to waste their time together sulking. Wasn't that what she called it? Well he wouldn't. Even if he felt that she'd disappear if he blinked.

"I appreciate the thought, since it led to this cruise with you. Very romantic," she placed a hand on his chest, pleased to feel the patter of his heart beneath her palm. Knowing he wasn't immune to her, just as she wasn't. "Makes me wonder why we didn't do this earlier."

"You tell me."

"We had too much ballast for liftoff," she said as she cast her mind back.

"Whose?"

"Oh, both of ours, Jack," she said fondly as she tugged and smoothed his shirt collar in place.

"Ah. Baggage," he understood, even as he did then, as he did now, and at the same time he couldn't help wondering how pointless it all seemed now. "You know all of mine, Phryne," he watched the light shift in her eyes as she considered her response.

As usual, she chose levity. "And you know everything there is to know about me, Jack," she gave his shirt button another flirtatious twist and turned towards the railing.

"Everything?" he gave her arm a tug, smiling when she spilled into his arms, right back where she was a moment ago.

"A lady must remain mysterious," those smoky eyes flirted with his from under those long lashes, while her hands snaked up his chest, wound around his neck possessively.

He tilted her hat up a little, fascinated by the play of light and shadows on the exquisite face. "If you were any more of a mystery, my darling –"  
"Come now, Jack. You know you love that -"

A shrill scream pierced the morning calm, followed by another. The sound of running feet, orders shouted and acknowledged. Something heavy being knocked over.

"Below decks," he said calmly. It was almost impossible to have a peaceful vacation with Phryne. Not that it was her fault. She was simply a magnet for trouble - intrigue, he corrected. It would be funny in retrospect. Amusing, even.

She sighed. "Another mystery calls, Jack," she drew her pistol out and started down the stairs.

"Lead the way," he nodded as he took the stairs down, his eyes taking in everything above and below decks and his policeman's brain filing away all the details meticulously. He made another mental note: to rent the S.Y. Ena next time, instead of booking a cruise on an ocean liner. There would be no mysteries to solve and no one would drop dead if it was just the two of them on a yacht. And he knew she was fond of that yacht.

"Inspector," she called out from the bottom of the stairs with a hint of impatience, interrupting his reverie.

"Right behind you, Miss Fisher," he said wryly, amused at their vacation being cut short in classic fashion. Murder and mayhem were likely wherever they went. "Right behind you." With that he stepped into pandemonium, and their next mystery. "And what do we have here...?"


End file.
